


Темная сторона судьбы

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если сто раз назвать человека козлом, он заблеет. Если сто раз сказать Дженсену, что он - гей, тот поверит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темная сторона судьбы

Дженсену категорически не везло с девушками. И это было главной темой для шуток всей команды. Нет, они не зло прикалывались над товарищем, но удержаться, когда очередная девчонка давала Джейку отставку, не могли.  
В чем причина, никто не мог понять, и Дженсен был первым. Он старательно искал причину во всем, кроме себя, но то и дело, нет-нет, заглядывался в зеркало.  
— Это прыщи, да? — спрашивал он Пуча, тихо хихикавшего в кулак. — Точно, прыщи!  
— У тебя нет прыщей, — отвечал Пуч, давясь хохотом при виде клоунских гримас друга.  
— Тогда в чем дело? В очках? Они стильные!  
— Проблема в том, что ты выглядишь, как гей, — фыркал Рок, лениво чистя ногти ножом.  
— Я — гей? Как гей? Ты накурился?  
— Если бы. Тогда мне не резало бы глаза твои попугайские шмотки. Розовый? Парень, ты серьезно?  
— Что? Это цвет «Петуний»! Я болею за «Петуний», я хороший дядя!  
— Ты болеешь за жополазов, придурок. Розовый — не мужской цвет.  
— Спасибо за совет, гид по стилю, — фыркал в ответ Дженсен.  
И так было каждый раз, и каждый раз как первый. Команде не надоедало, а Дженсен не придавал значения их подколам. Всем надо иногда спустить пар, ну, пусть спустят на него. Это не помешает парням в следующий раз прикрыть ему спину при отходе.

Но вода камень точит, и гадости Рока в итоге заставили Дженсена начать размышлять.  
— Нет, серьезно, мужик, я что, похож на гея?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я что, по-твоему, похож на спеца по геям?  
— Ты единственный, кто вообще здесь произносит это слово, — вмешался Клэй и сразу поднял вверх руки, показывая, что у него были мирные намерения.  
— Тебя это и спасло, — предупредил Рок, тыкая его в плечо рукояткой ножа. — А тебе, пупсик, лучше действительно найти себе парня. С твоим-то везением у девчонок.  
— Бред, — заявил Дженсен, но вдруг, словно получив озарение свыше, широко улыбнулся и обратился к Кугару. — Куг!  
Тот надвинул на глаза шляпу и притворился, что его здесь нет.  
— Кугар! Ты же мне друг! Ты обязан по-дружески помочь!  
— Я не помню, чтобы в словаре напротив слова "Пидарас" была фотка Кугара, — снова встрял Рок.  
— Потому что там твоя? — снова вмешался Клэй и тут же ловко увернулся от пущенного в лоб ножа. — Извини, ты сам напросился.  
— Стадо идиотов, — разозлился Рок. — Один подъебывает, второй молчит, третий вообще пидарас! Куда я попал, матерь Божья?  
— Куда и целился, — фыркнул Пуч.  
— Идиоты.  
На демонстративный уход Рока никто не обратил внимания. Особенно Дженсен, снова решивший, что раз Кугар его лучший друг, то он просто обязан помочь.  
— Дженсен, заткнись, — устало попросил Клэй. — Он не будет тебе дрочить. И никто здесь не будет тебе дрочить.  
— А тот, кого нет, будет? — осторожно, пряча улыбку, спросил Пуч. — Как раз Рок ушел.  
Клэй, хоть и пытался остаться серьезным, заржал вместе со всеми. Не смеялся только Дженсен.  
— Кугар, ты точно не будешь?  
— Нам не нужен снайпер без руки, — ответил за него Клэй. — А я бы, отдрочив тебе, точно отрезал себе руку.  
— Ладно, — смирился Джейк. — Вот мы и узнали, чего на самом деле стоит ваша дружба.  
— Именно в этом она и заключается, — наставительно поднял палец вверх Пуч. — Не дрочить другу — это высшее проявление дружбы.  
— Идиоты, — обиделся Дженсен. — Никто помочь не хочет.  
Он уже открыл дверь, чтобы выйти на улицу и охладиться, как столкнулся с вернувшимся Роком.  
— Спешишь на бал, принцесса?  
— Отвали, Рок. Ты тоже идиот!  
— А ты гей, — не остался тот в долгу. — И что теперь?  
— Я не гей!

Дженсен решил доказать, что это неправда. Серьезно, с чего они взяли? Он красавчик, с отличной фигурой, с половиной энциклопедии в голове и со второй — на флешке, да с ним любая пойдет!  
Но не вышло. Дженсен старался, видит Бог, он действительно старался, но казалось, что у него на лбу красным маркером было написано "Лузер" и все девчонки, к которым он клеился, его посылали.  
— Это судьба, — значительно заявлял Рок. — Карма. Тебе одна дорога — в геи.  
— Серьезно, Дженсен, прекрати истерику, — поддерживал Клэй. — Ты просто еще не встретил свою единственную.  
— Единственную сумасшедшую на этой планете, — хихикал Пуч, но затыкался, получив толчок в плечо от Кугара. Только он и поддерживал Дженсена, но с каждым разом и его энтузиазм уменьшался.

— Наверное, я, правда, гей, — вздыхал Дженсен, с тоской глядя в звездное аргентинское небо. Кугар пил пиво и молчал. Не как обычно, а молчал-молчал, потому что сказать тут было нечего.  
Дженсену действительно не везло с девчонками.  
— Может, перестать стараться? Найти себе парня посмазливее, усыновить ребенка и собаку, каждый вечер баррикадировать дверь, чтобы не ворвались проклятые гомофобы...  
Кугар вздыхал и пил. Ему было очень жаль Дженсена.  
Единственный, кто продолжал его подкалывать, был Рок. И вдвойне обиднее было то, что с каждым разом шутки становились все злее. Уже и Клэй решительно велел ему заткнуться или помочь Дженсену, раз он так печется о его личной жизни.  
— Как ты мне прикажешь это сделать? Зарегистрировать его на сайте гей-знакомств?  
— Нет, я не хочу. Я там уже был, — вдруг, на свою беду, встрял Джейк. — Они там все страшные и старые, а те, кто посимпатичней, поставили чужую фотку. Вот скажите, неужели они думают, что я не прогоню их фото через поиск картинок? Да там половина модельных агентств, если верить их фото.  
— Ты еще и на сайте регистрировался? — изумленно и неожиданно серьезно спросил Клэй.  
— Ну, да, — развел руками Дженсен. — А что мне еще оставалось делать, если они не хотят знакомиться со мной в клубе или на улице?  
Все потрясенно замолчали. Клэй медленно, как-то по-старчески, сел на стул и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Это ты виноват, — раздался его приглушенный голос. — Рок, мать твою, это ты виноват.  
— В том, что он гей? Так это мать-природа виновата, а не я, — начал спорить тот.  
— Нет, дружище. Это ты виноват и ты это исправишь.  
Клэй поднялся и навис над сидящим Роком, тыча ему указательным пальцем между бровей, словно мишень намечал.  
— И как ты прикажешь это сделать? — разозлился Рок.  
— Ты сам знаешь, — осадил Клэй.  
Молодняк напряженно смотрел, как Клэй и Рок сверлят друг друга взглядами, словно общаются без слов. Что было к лучшему, иначе уши даже у привычных ко всему парней свернулись бы от оглушающего мата.  
Рок не выдержал первым, вскочил, опрокинув стул, и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Клэй зло смотрел ему вслед, но промолчал.  
Остальные, не сговариваясь, вышли из комнаты, стремясь оказаться подальше от начинавшейся бури.  
— С тобой и парни не хотят знакомиться? — шепотом спросил Пуч, когда они оказались в безопасности. — Дженсен, слушай, твои дела еще хуже, чем я думал.  
Громкий окрик Рока не дал Дженсену ответить.  
— Иди-ка сюда, — поманил рукой Рок и отошел за угол. Дженсен послушно пошел за ним.  
— Ты извиниться хочешь? — спросил он, но тут же понял, что это была глупая мысль. Рок совершенно не выглядел как застыдившийся человек. — А чего тогда?  
— Да ничего, — рыкнул тот, толкнул Дженсена к стене и прижал локтем горло. — Заткнись и не дергайся.  
Дженсен ждал, что неожиданно спятивший Рок сейчас начнет его убивать, снимать скальп одним из своих ножей, или ленточками сдирать кожу, но вместо этого он наклонился, снова велел не дергаться и поцеловал.  
Вторым уроком в школе подготовки было быстрое реагирование на неожиданные действия противника. Вот только ни в одном учебнике и ни на одной тренировке не говорили, что надо будет делать, если мужик, сдавивший тебе дыхание и, кажется, приставивший к боку нож, начнет тебя целовать. Вот и Дженсен растерялся. У Рока была колючая щетина и щекотные усы, шершаво тершиеся об аккуратно зарощенный эспаньолкой подбородок Дженсена и щеки. Рок нагло и с боем пробивался языком Дженсену в рот, заставляя принимать себя по-настоящему. И это, конечно же, ни фига не было похоже на то, как сам Джейк лизался с теми редкими девчонками, которые потом без сомнений кидали его.  
— Ты даже целуешься, как гей, — прошипел Рок, прикусывая ему нижнюю губу, и возразить, что опыт гейских поцелуев есть только у него самого, Дженсен не мог.  
Рок уже отпустил его шею, вместо этого властно прихватил за бока и сжал в кулаках розовый хлопок любимой дженсеновской футболки, а бедром толкнулся ему между ног, сразу прижав член.  
— Считай это дружеским расположением и рукой помощи в трудную минуту, — предложил Рок, а Дженсену нестерпимо захотелось размазать наглую ухмылку по лоснящейся черной роже. Но — и этот факт был прискорбно объективным — при всей массе Дженсен не смог бы одолеть Рока в драке один-на-один. Тот был и больше, и гибче, и гораздо подлее, что выручало в операциях, но в обычной жизни чертовски мешало общению.  
Рок же дернул за завязки штанов, рванул на себя ширинку, обрывая неплотно пришитые самим же Дженсеном пуговицы, и запустил лапу ему в трусы, по-хозяйски сграбастав в кулак мягкий член и мошонку.  
— Блядь, больно, — скривился Дженсен и толкнул его в грудь, но проще было отбить печень Статуе Свободы.  
— Ненадолго, — пообещал Рок и начал двигать рукой мягче, почти ласково, обвел открывшуюся головку, а потом вытащил руку и облизал пальцы.  
— Чертово дерьмо, — застонал Джейк, откинулся назад и больно ударился головой о стену домика. Хилая известка снегом припорошила ему голову и плечи, и на Рока легла легкой перхотью. От его блядского облизывания в трусах слишком окрепло, без помощи не справиться, но Рок как раз эту помощь и предложил. Он сдернул с Дженсена штаны, приспустил трусы и полностью вытащил из-под резинки его член.  
— Заряжай, крошка, — усмехнулся Рок, снова облизал ладонь и сжал ей окрепший ствол. Руки, привыкшие к нежнейшим ласкам холодного оружия, к вечной заточке ножей и любовному оглаживанию острия были умелыми и теплыми, влажными и скользкими, и Дженсен поплыл.  
Очки, сползавшие по взмокшему носу, пришлось снять, но они очень быстро выпали из ослабевших пальцев. Рок держал его за плечо левой рукой, а правой дрочил в ровном ритме, игрался, гладя центром ладони головку, щекотал под яйцами, знаючи надавливая на промежность там, где было особенно стыдно и хорошо.  
— Чертово! Долбаное! Дерьмо! – пыхтел Дженсен, упираясь в грудь Рока кулаками и долбясь, как заведенный, в его кулак. Пришлось облокотиться на стену, снова смахнув с нее порцию известки, но было уже все равно. Отказывали ноги, и Джейк для удобства вмялся в стену задницей.  
— Куда ты прячешь мою красавицу? – усмехнулся Рок, дернул Дженсена на себя и сжал его зад через ткань.  
— Сука, — взвился Джейк, вдавился ему в кулак и кончил, по привычке задержав дыхание на самом пике, чтобы продлить оргазм.  
Рок жадно смотрел на него, даже рот чуть приоткрыл, в глазах горело нетерпение и что-то грязно-жаркое, и когда Дженсен чуть пришел в себя, Рок снова его поцеловал. Сопротивляться уже не хотелось, Дженсен висел на нем, позволяя делать что угодно, и Рок дрочил его рукой, накрыв его ладонь своей, водил и смотрел, как двигаются длинные белые пальцы на темно-коричневой тонкой коже, как переплетаются с его – черными, — как зефир с шоколадом.  
— Ты как поддавшая Белоснежка, — прошептал Рок, снова сжал Дженсена за зад и прикусил за ухо. – Выебать бы тебя как следует.  
— Мудак, — отозвался Джейк, но самовольно сжал пальцы, ускорил ритм, и Рок, все еще хищно сжимая его ягодицу, кончил ему на живот. – Блядь, мне не отмыться…  
— Не дави на жалость, принцесса, — фыркнул Рок, натягивая штаны. – Развел сопли, как долбаный Тимберлейк.  
Дженсен стоял, сжимая края разорванной ширинки и судорожно соображал, как ему в таком виде появиться перед парнями. Дурак бы не понял, что его только что поимели. Козлиный Рок!  
— Через окно, — подсказал тот и заржал – обидно и как-то пьяно. – Могу подсадить.  
— Хрен тебе, — огрызнулся Джейк. – Чтоб ты еще раз полапал меня? Извращенец.  
— Как будто он мне больше не обломится, — подмигнул Рок и со всей дури шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. – Твоя Белоснежка не успеет по мне соскучиться.  
— Я тебе член отрежу, — пообещал Дженсен сурово, хотя и сам понимал, что не в его положении угрожать.  
— Тогда я трахну тебя пальцами, – не сдался Рок и вдруг посерьезнел. – Ты что, действительно думаешь, что на этом все кончится?

Хрена с два Дженсен так думал. Он не был идиотом, как некоторым казалось. Он уже чувствовал, что застрял, как муха в меду. Рок был таким козлом иногда, но при этом всегда держал слово, и не поверить в его обещание было невозможно.  
Хотя, кто знает, может, это и есть судьба?


End file.
